<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's see this through by ohsun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936242">let's see this through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun'>ohsun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teacher Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsun/pseuds/ohsun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is late to one parent-teacher conference and the universe is punishing him for it. Not only is his son, Donghyuck, about to fail his classes - he can't stop thinking about his son's teacher, Kim Doyoung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>johndofest - round one</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let's see this through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt #21 for johndo fest! </p><p>i really enjoyed writing this prompt, and i hope that it is what the prompter had in mind and that i did the prompt justice. thank you so much to the mods for running this fest and all their help. </p><p>as always a big thank you to gravityongs for betaing this for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny is late.</p><p>On the one particular afternoon where his son had been so adamant about not being late, he was late. He felt every bit ashamed as he felt bad, half jogging his way through the school corridor in a true walk of shame, parenting style. </p><p>He could hear Donghyuck nagging in the back of his mind, pointing at their weekly schedule on the fridge. The moment the parent teacher conferences had been announced, Donghyuck had started whining that his father should not be late under any circumstances, at all. </p><p>Yet there he was, seven minutes past five - exactly seven minutes too many. </p><p>Since he’s late either way, he takes a moment outside of Donghyuck’s classroom to fix his tie, comb through his hair and catch his breath - his stamina admittedly not what it had once been. </p><p>He opens the door carefully, peeking inside to see his son sitting by the teacher’s desk, eagerly scribbling something out on paper while his teacher stands across from him to keep an eye on what he’s writing. </p><p>When the door hinges squeak, they both stop what they’re doing, startled by the sound.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late,” Johnny announces shamefully.</p><p>“<em>Finally,” </em>Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes to get up. He glares at Johnny from across the room, as if he didn’t feel guilty enough already. </p><p>“I really am sorry, I’m Johnny Suh, Donghyuck’s father - I don’t believe we’ve met before,” he starts to introduce himself, approaching the teacher. </p><p>As he gets closer, he starts to believe his words more and more. </p><p>In fact, Johnny is one hundred percent certain that he has never seen this teacher before in his life, because there’s no way he can forget a face like this. </p><p>Donghyuck’s teacher is a tall man, with soft dark hair carefully brushed over his forehead, and round glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He has a soft cream sweater on, smiling politely when he sees Johnny. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Suh, I’m Kim Doyoung, Donghyuck’s teacher,” he introduces himself timidly, a soft spoken voice, oddly soothing and suited to his demeanor.  </p><p>“Again, I’m sorry for being late, work was running late,” he apologises yet again, somehow feeling even more ashamed now that he has both Donghyuck’s lingering glare and Doyoung’s polite gaze on him. </p><p>“That’s okay,” Doyoung assures. “You’re here now, please have a seat.” </p><p>He gestures at the chair next to Donghyuck, who still looks grumpy. If Donghyuck’s teacher weren’t so easy on the eyes, Johnny would probably be equally as unhappy - his son’s emotions often wearing off on him. </p><p>“Donghyuck’s other parent won’t be joining us?” Doyoung asks shortly as he opens his notebook and scribbles out today’s date at the top of the page. </p><p>“She’s not involved too much,” Johnny explains shortly.</p><p>“Well, let’s get started then. I’m so happy to have Donghyuck in my class this year, he’s a real ray of sunshine and a true mood maker,” Doyoung explains. Donghyuck smiles proudly at that, and Johnny’s heart jumps a little funnily. “He’s very good with the other kids, he has a lot of friends and is always happy to make new ones. We had a new student joining us this year, and although they had some language barrier issues at first, Donghyuck really helped Renjun settle and took good care of him. They’ve become close friends.” </p><p>“Mr. Kim…,” Donghyuck whines; a little embarrassed at the praise. </p><p>Johnny hadn’t really expected much else. Donghyuck has always been a social child, and Johnny didn’t think this would change as his son grew up. </p><p>“But I’m a bit concerned with Donghyuck’s progress, recently he seems to be having some problems keeping up, especially in English and mathematics.” </p><p>Johnny frowns, looking at his son in confusion. Donghyuck has got his head down, eyes glued to the table as he fidgets with the sleeves of his shirt. </p><p>“I didn’t know that,” Johnny admits sheepishly. “I mean, I help him with his homework and he seems fine, I’m not too concerned with what he does in school because, well, no news is good news, right? But if you-“</p><p>“Mr. Suh, don’t worry - I’m not accusing you or Donghyuck of anything,” Doyoung says softly, with a small laugh. “My concern is that Donghyuck does very well in his homework, but not so much on the coursework in class. I think he might struggle concentrating sometimes.” </p><p>“Oh,” Johnny says stupidly, looking back at his son. </p><p>Donghyuck’s cheeks are red, looking down at the table like he wants to disappear. </p><p>“Is that something he has problems with at home, does he struggle to finish tasks?” Doyoung poses, and Johnny shakes his head. </p><p>Just this weekend he had seen Donghyuck play a video game with such hectic precision, it wore him out just watching. Donghyuck is always the one complaining that his dad talks too much when they watch a movie together - his son surely did not have any problems concentrating on anything at all.  </p><p>“Not that I’m aware of,” Johnny says.</p><p>He feels like he might win worst parent of the year with how oblivious he is, coming off as totally uninvolved in his child’s life. He feels like he <em>should</em> have known Donghyuck was struggling in school, because he knows everything about Donghyuck. He can predict how long he’s going to be angry by the way he storms up the stairs and can tell by the tone of his whining if he’s annoyed or angry.  </p><p>“Donghyuck?” he asks, putting his arm around his son’s shoulder in a supportive manner.</p><p>“‘I’m sorry,” he mutters dejectedly.</p><p>“Hey, don’t be sorry,” Johnny urges, rubbing his son's arm for comfort. “It’s not your fault - it’s why I’m here, right? I was <em>so</em> bad at math when I was your age, I don’t believe for a second you could be any worse.” </p><p>“You’re late <em>and </em>you’re bad at math?” Donghyuck complains, looking up at his dad in an unimpressed manner. </p><p>Johnny laughs, ruffling his son’s hair fondly. </p><p>“That’s right,” Johnny admits lamely. “But I’m not going to let <em>you</em> be bad at math just because I was, and you’re not <em>bad</em> at it because I’ve seen you do your homework, so let’s talk about this when we get home, alright?” </p><p>“Okay,” Donghyuck grumbles in defeat. </p><p>Doyoung chuckles at their interaction and Johnny had almost forgotten they were sitting there together. </p><p>“Sorry,” he excuses himself, turning back to Donghyuck’s teacher. </p><p>“That’s alright,” Doyoung assures. “Donghyuck tells me you’re a professor?” </p><p>“He’s right - not in mathematics, it’s definitely not running in the family,” Johnny excuses himself awkwardly, like bringing up the lack of mathematical brainiacs in the family is an excuse to why his son is falling behind in middle school. “I’m a literature professor.” </p><p>“<em>Literature,</em>” Donghyuck mocks, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Donghyuck, why don’t you go get your things from your locker and I’ll finish up with your dad?” Doyoung asks and Donghyuck doesn’t know how fast to disappear out of the classroom. </p><p>“Literature, huh?” Doyoung asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“I mostly teach eighteenth century British literature, some renaissance and some creative writing as well,” Johnny explains.</p><p>“Sounds interesting,” Doyoung says playfully. “I teach irregular verbs and conjugation.” </p><p>Johnny thinks he’s being serious for a moment, before the smirk on Doyoung’s lips gives him away and he bursts out laughing. </p><p>Johnny does the same, laughter echoing between the walls of the classroom. </p><p>“I’m going to talk to Donghyuck when I get home, but is there any way I can see his grades or something to keep track of how he’s doing?” Johnny asks after they’ve quieted down. </p><p>“We have an online portal where parents can log in, but it would require you signing a permission slip and I’ve already packed up my laptop so I’ll email you that in the morning,” Doyoung explains, taking a pen out of the pocket of his sweater. </p><p>“I’ll also give you my number, in case you have any questions,” he says as he scribbles it out on a post-it, handing it to Johnny.</p><p>“Oh, thank you, that’s very kind of you,” Johnny says. </p><p>“As for his grades, he’s not failing yet - I just noticed he’s falling behind lately. He used to ace his tests and now he’s struggling a little, especially with reading comp-” </p><p>“Reading? He loves to read,” Johnny pipes up. “Sorry, I’m confused, Donghyuck reads a lot - he goes through books faster than I can bring them home for him.” </p><p>“I know, he goes through the school library at an impressive pace,” Doyoung chuckles,  brushing a strand of hair out of his face. Johnny's gaze lingers on it a little too long. “That’s why I think it’s more of a concentration problem. He’s very unresponsive in class sometimes, like he’s lost in thought.” </p><p>“I’ll ask him,” Johnny promises. “I know he zones out sometimes at home, he has a very vivid imagination but it’s never been a problem before.” </p><p>“I don’t think that’s the problem,” Doyoung says. “But I will stay in touch,” he adds, before his cheeks taint a little red, “with the permission slip I mean.” </p><p>“Please do,” Johnny says. </p><p>“Dad!” Donghyuck calls from the doorway impatiently. “It’s almost five thirty - I’m <em>starving.” </em></p><p>“I should get going,” Johnny excuses himself, nodding at Doyoung. “Thank you so much Mr. Kim.” </p><p>“Of course, Mr. Suh, it was nice to finally meet you.” </p><p>“Likewise,” Johnny answers with a small smile before he’s turning his back and following Donghyuck out the door. </p><p>🍎 </p><p>Johnny was late and now the universe is punishing him for it. </p><p>Not only is Donghyuck so grumpy he refuses to talk for all of the car ride home, Donghyuck’s teacher is exactly Johnny’s type; tall, handsome, bold and funny. </p><p>Of course it is ideal that he is great with children, but it also really salts his game that he is great with Donghyuck, because he’s his teacher. It cannot be happening to him, that his son’s teacher is the same man that fits all the dating profile prerequisites down to a T - Johnny refuses to let that happen, so he does his very best to push any thoughts of Mr. Kim out of his head.</p><p>Instead, he has a son to worry about, naturally his first priority. </p><p>It feels far-fetched that Donghyuck is falling behind in school. If he really were that wouldn’t be the end of the world, but Donghyuck is a smart kid and he loves learning and Johnny can’t feel like there’s something more to it. </p><p>“Donghyuck?” Johnny asks carefully, creaking the door to his son's bedroom open just before bedtime. </p><p>Like all nights, Donghyuck is buried under his covers, night lamp on to illuminate the pages of the book in his hands, </p><p>“Hey dad,” he offers, putting the book down.</p><p>Johnny enters Donghyuck’s room, picking up some clothes from the floor and throwing them over the chair by his desk before he sits down on the side of Donghyuck’s bed. </p><p>“So about what Mr. Kim said,” Johnny starts softly. </p><p>Donghyuck tenses up, putting the book down in his lap.</p><p>“Do we have to talk about it?” He whines, pouting. “I’m not actually failing.” </p><p>“I don’t want you falling behind in school, Donghyuck,” he urges, patting his son’s knee. </p><p>“I’ve just been bored,” Donghyuck murmurs. “I’ll do better.” </p><p>“Bored?” Johnny asks, frowning. “If stuff in class is too easy for you, you <em>know </em>there are extracurricular activities you can-“</p><p>“Please dad, those classes are like social suicide,” Donghyuck complains.</p><p>“Those are some pretty big words,” Johnny laughs, ruffling his son’s hair. “I won’t make you join them, but if you keep falling behind-”</p><p>“I’ll try harder.” Donghyuck promises. </p><p>“You can’t just half-ass things because they’re easy, we’ve been over this,” Johnny reminds his son once again. </p><p>“I <em>know</em>. Can I go to sleep now?” Donghyuck asks, and Johnny smiles fondly, leaning over to kiss his son’s head. </p><p>Donghyuck mumbles a <em>gross</em> under his breath as his dad gets up and Johnny just chuckles, turning off the lamp on Donghyuck’s nightstand before he leaves. </p><p>🍎</p><p>Johnny tries to pay more attention to Donghyuck’s homework the coming few weeks.</p><p>He now has access to Donghyuck’s school progress through the online portal (which he has looked at exactly once before closing it and never returning), and he hopes that just by getting involved he can motivate Donghyuck to stay on top of things.</p><p>Donghyuck seems fine and Johnny spends more time overseeing his homework and asking questions about it. He’s not struggling at all, maybe just a tiny bit annoyed that his father is being so nosy all of a sudden. </p><p>Assuming that no news is good news, Johnny lets the thought go that Donghyuck is falling behind in school - and (tries to) forget the pretty English teacher he has. </p><p>It works just fine until Donghyuck comes home one day with a defeated look on his face and a paper in his backpack.</p><p>“I need you to sign this,” Donghyuck grumbles, shoving the paper across the kitchen counter into Johnny’s line of sight.</p><p>He’s working from home today, Wednesdays normally his favourite day of the week as he gets to have afternoon tea with Donghyuck when he comes home from school. This Wednesday is a little different, because Donghyuck is failing English and Johnny has to sign off on it. </p><p>“What happened?” He asks worriedly, reading over the piece of paper that tells him Donghyuck scored 36 points out of 100 possible on an English test.</p><p>“I wasn’t feeling well that day,” Donghyuck says, shrugging.</p><p>Johnny sighs, folding the paper back up. </p><p>He would have believed Donghyuck in a heartbeat on any other occasion, but this is a little bit too convenient. Still, he wants to give his son the benefit of the doubt, if only because he still thinks Donghyuck wouldn’t lie to him. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll sign it,” Johnny agrees, scribbling out his signature. “Do you have homework today?” </p><p>“Yes,” he says. “But Mark has a new skateboard and he wanted to-”</p><p>“Look, duckie, you know that I want you to spend time with your friends, but if you’re failing a test then I really think you need to do your homework before you go out.” </p><p>Donghyuck sighs defeatedly. </p><p>The problem is that Donghyuck doesn’t look worried at all that he’s failing - he’s more worried that he’s getting caught and has to talk to his dad about it. It doesn’t sit right with Johnny, because his son loves school and loves showing his report card to relatives to milk them off their spare change. </p><p>This isn’t like him at all. </p><p>“Let me know if you need any help, alright? I’ll come up to bring you some tea in a bit.”</p><p>When he comes up with tea (and the sugary biscuits Donghyuck really likes that he normally only gets on weekends), Donghyuck is in fact studying. He’s so focused that he only says ‘thank you’ when his dad puts the tray down, brow furrowed as he squints down at his books.</p><p>Johnny pats his head but lets him study in peace, returning downstairs to his home office. </p><p>He tries getting some work done, but ends up lazily going through his email with Donghyuck in the back of his mind. As an English professor, he should perhaps feel ashamed that his son is failing <em>English </em>of all classes, but more than ashamed he’s worried. </p><p>It keeps bothering him, so much that he grabs the papers from the parent teacher conference and searches out the post-it with his teacher’s number. </p><p>He thinks back to Mr. Kim, his soft smile and the pretty curve of his lips, and thinks maybe it’s a bit overboard to ask his teacher right away - but he only has one Donghyuck and something is up with him and he’s too worried to let it go. </p><p>He types out the text messages quickly, spell checking it thoroughly before he hits send.</p><p>
  <strong>Hi Mr. Kim,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is Donghyuck’s father, Johnny Suh. I’m messaging you because Donghyuck just told me he failed his test last week. He’s been studying for it diligently this weekend so I was quite surprised, and I’m wondering if maybe you could tell me what exactly went wrong, so I can help him focus more on that for the next test. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks for your time,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kind regards</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Johnny Suh </strong>
</p><p>The response he gets is almost instant.</p><p>
  <strong>Hello Mr. Suh,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>is it okay if I call you later tonight? I'd rather discuss this in a call than through text. Does 8 p.m. work for you? </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Doyoung </strong>
</p><p><em>Doyoung</em>. </p><p>No Mr. Kim, just Doyoung. He wonders if it was intentional or a causal slip up. Still he agrees to call at eight p.m.</p><p>Five minutes to eight and he’s actually pacing around the living room, waiting for the phone to ring. He really does not want to come off as that overprotective parent that jumps to conclusions, and it’s not that Donghyuck needs to get perfect grades, but it’s all so unlike his son to be going from perfect 100’s to a 36. He can’t help but feel like there’s something more, something he’s missing. </p><p>When the phone does ring, he’s so in his head about it that he barely registers it and ends up throwing himself over the sofa to reach it on the coffee table. </p><p>“Hi,” he greets quickly, setting himself up right. </p><p>“Hi, this is Kim Doyoung, your son's teacher,” the voice on the other end, soft like cotton, says. </p><p>“Yes, hi, it’s Johnny Suh - Donghyuck’s father,” he adds, placing a pillow in his lap to play with the threads on it.</p><p>“It’s good you called me, Mr. Suh. I was going to email you but I think this is easier. I was quite surprised to see Donghyuck doing so bad on his test last week.”</p><p>“That makes two of us. I saw him study for it during the weekend, I even helped him with some of it.” </p><p>“He told me he was having a bad day, but I don’t think that’s it. During the test he looked really out of it, like he wasn’t even reading the questions on the blackboard - just staring ahead.” </p><p>Johnny bites his bottom lip, frowning in worry. </p><p>“Forgive me for asking such a personal question, but is there something going on at home that could cause this? Often it’s explained by poor routines, trouble sleeping, anxiety or stress.”</p><p>Johnny sighs, shaking his head to himself, “No, actually, he’s… in the past months he’s been doing a lot better.”</p><p>“Well often it’s caused by something trivial like that, but it’s been going on for a while now. Actually, ever since winter break he’s been a little off. I thought it was the new seating plan, because he’s sitting quite close to some of his friends, but he’s a quiet kid in class - always eager to learn,” Doyoung explains. “I wouldn’t worry so much, but it’s Donghyuck, he’s a smart boy. It’s really unlike him to fail.”</p><p>Johnny’s relieved that at least Donghyuck’s teacher is seeing what he is. </p><p>“I know it can be difficult for some kids to stay focused and write out coherent answers. Although it has never been a problem for Donghyuck, not until recently. Sometimes I feel he’s not really paying attention in class at all, that he really struggles to concentrate on what I’m writing on the blackboard, like he might have concentration issues.” </p><p>Concentration issues. </p><p>Johnny really didn’t want to hear that. He has university students with concentration problems and a whole myriad of diagnoses and while they work hard and accomplish great things, they don’t take the easy road there. </p><p>Johnny really wants the easy road for his son. Not that he or his ex have given him any inclination to take that, but that’s exactly why he’s so gutted to hear this - he doesn’t want Donghyuck to have more weight on his shoulders. </p><p>“We have a school counselor for this. Normally I’d send Donghyuck there, but since he technically isn’t failing this year yet, it might be too early. Maybe I can set up an appointment for you?” </p><p>“With Donghyuck?”</p><p>“I think Taeyong - I mean Mr. Lee would want to talk to you first. Don’t worry, he’s an excellent counselor,” Johnny snickers at the slip up on the name but keeps still. “I’ll check with him and send you an email about setting up a meeting, is that okay?” </p><p>“Yes, thank you, that would be great,” Johnny agrees. “Thank you for doing this for him. I know you must be busy, so it means a lot to me.” </p><p>“It’s no problem at all Mr. Suh. To be honest, I wish all parents were as alert and involved in their kids' lives as you are, it would make my job a lot more pleasant.” </p><p>The compliment makes Johnny smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Kim. I’ll be looking forward to your email,” Johnny says. </p><p>It’s how he ends the conversation. A few minutes later he receives an email, letting him know that the school counselor has time to see him next week. </p><p>🍎</p><p>Johnny doesn’t tell Donghyuck about the meeting and he feels a little guilty about it. </p><p>He almost tells him one night, but then Donghyuck begrudgingly admits he also failed a math test. After that Johnny is nothing but worried and is counting down the days until the meeting, hoping it can give him some answers.</p><p>On Thursday afternoon he drives to Donghyuck’s school instead of home, hoping he doesn’t catch him along the way. </p><p>Most students have gone home, the building quiet as he heads to the counselor’s office.</p><p>The counselor is a kind man, welcoming Johnny with a comforting smile, contradicting most things he says in the next thirty minutes. </p><p>He talks about possible underlying reasons for Donghyuck’s problem, diagnoses and types of learning disabilities that make Johnny’s head spin. Donghyuck is just about to turn thirteen and he’s failing a couple classes - maybe he’s just blowing things out of proportion? Taeyong comforts him in this thought and says that it’s a normal age for children to grow up and go through changes that might make these problems more apparent, but it does nothing to soothe Johnny’s  worry. </p><p>Still he thanks Mr. Lee for the meeting and leaves with a goodie bag full of brochures, weighing down heavily on him as he heads out the building. </p><p>On his way out he runs into a familiar face. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. Suh,” Donghyuck's teacher greets, smiling with the same comforting smile counselor Lee had fooled him with. </p><p>“Mr. Kim,” Johnny greets, nodding at him.</p><p>“How was the meeting?”</p><p>Johnny swallows thickly, his throat dry like sandpaper. </p><p>“I…,” he starts, searching for words. </p><p>He would say it’s <em>fine</em> but at the end of the day that brings him nowhere, because it’s not <em>fine</em>. </p><p>“Are you alright, Mr. Suh?” Doyoung asks, frowning in concern as he comes a little closer.</p><p>“It was a little overwhelming,” Johnny admits softly.</p><p>“Oh,” Doyoung hums. “I’m about to head out but - if you wouldn’t mind, we can talk about it over coffee?” </p><p>Johnny would very much not mind at all, agreeing perhaps a little too eager.</p><p>They settle at a quaint little cafe across the street, Doyoung ordering his latte with practised ease, mentioning that he comes here often on breaks. Johnny chooses a black coffee for himself.</p><p>When Doyoung goes to pay for this coffee, Johnny beats him to it. Buying Donghyuck’s teacher a coffee is the least he can do to repay his efforts and he does so happily.</p><p>“Mr. Lee said Donghyuck might have a concentration <em>deficit</em>,” Johnny starts with the obvious, warming his hands on the cup of coffee. “There’s a couple different diagnoses that it could be and I would have to take him to a medical professional for it.” </p><p>“That’s generally the course of action, yes,” Doyoung agrees. “I have some students in my class with similar problems. It’s a pretty long process but it’s really improved their learning.” </p><p>Johnny sighs, running a hand through his hair. “It’s not that I don’t think Donghyuck can do it, he’s a smart kid and he works really hard.” </p><p>Doyoung nods to agree and Johnny feels a little bit comforted by it. Of course any parent should think their kid is a smart hard worker, but for Donghyuck he really means it. </p><p>“It’s just that it’s… another thing that he has to think about,” Johnny sighs helplessly, stirring through his coffee. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m following,” Doyoung admits with a half awkward laugh, pulling on the sleeves of his beige sweater.</p><p>“I just wanted school to be easy for Donghyuck. The divorce was really difficult for him and it’s only just recently started looking up, so I don’t want there to be something else that he has to face. He’s been through a lot already.” </p><p>Johnny didn’t mean to unpack his emotional baggage onto his son’s teacher but there he sits, a little ashamed now that he’s said it. </p><p>Doyoung doesn’t look appalled, instead there’s a sincere worry to his glance that strikes over Johnny’s heart in a comforting manner.</p><p>“I know as a parent you want the easy road for your kids, everyone wants that,” Doyoung says. “But every kid has something, no one actually gets the easy road - you must know that by now.” </p><p>Johnny bites his lip. </p><p>Doyoung is right, but his parent heart wants to protect Donghyuck from everything for as long as he’ll allow him and that includes these things. </p><p>“I know,” Johnny agrees half heartedly. “But as a parent you just want…” </p><p>“Yeah, you want your kid to be the exception to the rule,” Doyoung agrees. </p><p>“Do you have kids?” Johnny asks. </p><p>Doyoung shakes his head. “I live alone with my cat.”</p><p>“Missy, Donghyuck mentions her sometimes,” Johnny says, remembering how Donghyuck sometimes talks about his teacher’s cat (and how badly he wants a pet). </p><p>“That’s right, I have some pictures of her on my desk and I talk about her a lot,” Doyoung says, smiling at the thought. “I know I don’t have kids so you might not think much of what I’m saying, but I do work with kids and I’ve seen this before. Kids are always stronger than you think they are.” </p><p>Johnny knows that about Donghyuck, but it’s comforting to be reminded and perhaps to know that he’s not the only one that sees his son like that. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” He says after a moment of silence. Their coffees are empty and the day is closing in on the evening. “I should get going, Donghyuck will be home soon.”</p><p>“Of course,” Doyoung says, getting to his feet too. “But please call me Doyoung,” he adds as an afterthought</p><p>Johnny does a double take, thinking he might’ve misheard it, but Doyoung looks confident of it. He’s giving Johnny a soft smile that makes his heart take a leap again. </p><p>“Thanks for the coffee, Johnny,” Doyoung says. “I should get going too.”</p><p>They part ways like that, leaving Johnny with a mixed feeling of stupidly hopeful and dejectedly hopeless. </p><p>He has to talk to Donghyuck when he gets home. </p><p>🍎</p><p>Donghyuck is in the living room watching TV and Johnny figures tonight is as good a place as any to start. </p><p>When he comes into the living room, Donghyuck’s is curled up on the sofa in the living room, buried under two blankets. His eyes are glued to the TV-screen, narrowed down to focus on the TV show, entirely unbothered by his father coming into the living room. </p><p>“Donghyuck, that’s bad for your eyes,” he comments, before the pieces fall into place in his head.</p><p>“Wait,” he thinks out loud, turning back to Donghyuck who is still <em>squinting</em> at the television. He’s sitting on the sofa, a normal watching distance to see the screen. He should be able to see the television just fine from there - except he’s not.</p><p>He grabs the first piece of paper he sees, surprisingly a letter from Donghyuck’s school, and holds it up in the air. He isn’t standing too far away from him, and in this light and with this distance, Donghyuck should be able to read this without a problem. </p><p>“Donghyuck, can you read this for me?” Johnny asks, pointing at the logo on the paper. </p><p>“What?” He asks annoyed, but with a thin undertone of uncertainty to his voice. </p><p>He looks at the paper in his father’s hands, frowning as he reads out the name of his school. </p><p>“Okay, but you <em>knew </em>that,” Johnny disagrees, turning back to scribble some words out on the same paper and holding it up again.</p><p>“<em>Glasses</em>,” Donghyuck reads out, but his eyes are half closed and he is craning his neck to get a little closer to read it, giving himself away. </p><p>Donghyuck pales. </p><p>His face falls in horror as he stares at his father, mouth agape without any response ready - looking much like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>Tears soon spring to his son’s eyes, but Johnny feels so relieved he could cry out of joy. </p><p>Donghyuck doesn’t have a concentration problem. Donghyuck’s problem is that he can’t see the blackboard in class because he needs <em>glasses</em>.</p><p>The secret is out now, Donghyuck bursting out into tears as he gets to his feet and sprints upstairs. He hears the door to his bedroom slam shut but he doesn’t care that his son is slamming doors - he’s so relieved that <em>this</em> is Donghyuck’s problem, not the kilo of brochures he brought home. </p><p>Donghyuck needs glasses. </p><p>It explains why he studies so hard at home and does his homework effortlessly, but can’t take a test in school when it’s written down on the blackboard. It explains why he can talk about the material with his teacher, but not answer questions that he cannot <em>see</em>.</p><p>Johnny feels so stupid for not seeing it before. </p><p>He was born with bad eyesight, getting lasik surgery years ago to solve those problems. His ex wife’s visual impairment was too much to be solved with surgery, leaving her a glasses bearer for life. Naturally this increases chances of Donghyuck living with the same predicament, the same <em>burden</em>.</p><p>Because Johnny remembers just how bad he felt about it back in school when his parents broke the news to him. Every kid hated glasses. Not only were they often ugly, especially back when Johnny was younger - they were impractical and always got in the way of everything. </p><p>The moment they’d allowed him contacts he’d abandoned them, because wearing glasses in high school, as Donghyuck eloquently puts it, is social suicide. Still, it’s not like there’s an alternative - Donghyuck can’t go around <em>blind</em> and failing classes as a result of it. </p><p>After gathering his thoughts - and storing away the initial <em>anger</em> he feels (after all, Donghyuck had lied to him and his teacher), he heads upstairs. </p><p>Donghyuck’s bedroom door is pulled shut, and Johnny takes a moment to collect himself before knocking.</p><p>“Donghyuck,” he calls out softly. </p><p>“I don’t want glasses!” Donghyuck yells through the door. </p><p>“I’m not coming with glasses,” Johnny says with a small chuckle. “I just want to talk to you.” </p><p>There’s no answer and Johnny sighs. </p><p>No response is as good an answer, because it means Donghyuck doesn’t want to talk about it. </p><p>It’s been a while since he’s camped outside of his son’s bedroom door - he hadn’t done it since they were still in the middle of the divorce. It’s not a good memory. His heart weighs heavy as he thinks back to all the pain it’s caused Donghyuck with that. </p><p>It’s nothing compared to a pair of glasses - so he knocks again. </p><p>“Duckie, please talk to me,” he calls. </p><p>There’s some shuffling on the other side of the door, but then Donghyuck opens it, inching it open to look at his dad through the crack.</p><p>“What,” Donghyuck says, jaw set tightly.</p><p>“Can I come in?” He asks.</p><p>Donghyuck rolls his eyes but lets the door fall open. “If you must.”</p><p>Johnny sits down in the chair by Donghyuck’s desk, watching his son get back in bed and curl up under the covers, his preferred position to argue with his dad in. </p><p>“So, I went to school today to talk to Mr. Lee, your counselor,” Johnny says.</p><p>Donghyuck’s eyes widen as he looks at his dad. “You told him I need glasses?” </p><p>“No, Donghyuck, he told me you might need to see a doctor because you have <em>concentration problems </em>in class. Which you don’t - you just don’t want to admit you can’t <em>see</em>,” Johnny says it sternly while he’s trying to contain his anger.</p><p>Donghyuck blushes in shame, looking down at his hands. </p><p>“I just don’t want to wear glasses,” Donghyuck whines painfully. “They look nerdy, and people already give me shit for being smart. I don’t want to add to it.” </p><p>“We don’t say that word,” Johnny points out, but perhaps it’s the exact right word to convey Donghyuck’s problem. </p><p>He knows it is not easy being the chess club kid or the one that likes to frequent the library, but he also knows Donghyuck is confident and bold enough to not care at all - until now. </p><p>“You don’t <em>have </em>to look nerdy, there are glasses to complement your face,” Johnny points out, and Donghyuck huffs. </p><p>“I don’t want glasses,” Donghyuck says again. “I’ll ask Mr. Kim to seat me in the front so I can read the board again. I was just fine before he moved me back anyways.” </p><p>“You will do no such thing,” Johnny says. “You’re going to the optometrist with me tomorrow afternoon.”</p><p>“Dad please, I don’t want glasses! I can see just <em>fine</em>, just not if it’s far away - I’ll ask Renjun to look for me if I want to cross the road or something.” </p><p>Johnny has to stifle a laugh.</p><p>“What if you get contacts? No one will know if you wear them - and you can’t see them.” </p><p>“I’ll still have to get a pair of glasses just in case,” Donghyuck grumbles.</p><p>“You really did your research, huh?” Johnny asks. “If you get contacts you do usually keep a pair of glasses - but have you ever seen your mother wear glasses?”</p><p>“No,” Donghyuck admits.</p><p>“Exactly, you don’t have to wear them - you just keep them in case something goes wrong with your contacts, or if your eyes get tired and you want to take them out,” Johnny explains.</p><p>Donghyuck huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Okay, that’s fine I guess,” he admits in defeat, a little smile tugs on his lips, thinking he’s off the hook. </p><p>He picks up his book on the nightstand but Johnny shakes his head.</p><p>“No young man, we’re not done talking,” Johnny chuckles. “You lied to me and to your teacher,” he states, and Donghyuck winces.</p><p>“I didn’t lie, I just withheld the truth.” </p><p>“Hm, that’s a clever one - where’d you read that?” Johnny laughs, but his face soon falls serious again. “You still did and you’re going to have to apologise to them. Both Mr. Kim and Mr. Lee are really worried about you and they’ve been doing a lot to try and help you.” </p><p>Donghyuck grimaces. “Can I just email them?” </p><p>“Nope,” Johnny says, popping the ‘p’ sound, “Tomorrow when I pick you up for the optometrist, I’ll come in with you and you can tell them the truth.” </p><p>“You’ll come with me to school tomorrow?” Donghyuck whines in shame, burying his head in his pillow. “Dad please, it’s bad enough that I am blind, how will I ever recover from taking my dad to school-”</p><p>“I’ll go to Doyoung’s office, don’t worry.” </p><p>Donghyuck considers it for a moment, still pouting as he thinks.</p><p>“Doyoung?” He asks, frowning.</p><p>Johnny blushes. </p><p>“I mean Mr. Kim,” he corrects himself quickly, but Donghyuck is already laughing at him. </p><p>🍎</p><p>The next day Johnny, too, feels a little ashamed to walk into the school building. He’s not looking forward to telling Mr. Lee that his son is a liar and that all three of them fell for it. </p><p>It makes two of them, Donghyuck looking equally as guilty as they stand outside of Doyoung’s office. Johnny grabs his son’s hand before he knocks, knowing Donghyuck isn’t above running away from awkward situations.</p><p>“Johnny,” Doyoung says, “and Donghyuck - what are you doing here? Can I help you with anything?” </p><p>“Donghyuck wants to say something,” Johnny says, inching Donghyuck forward into Doyoung’s office by his shoulders. </p><p>He notices the picture on the desk staring back at him, a white fuzzy cat looking at him. It’s a little personal detail to Doyoung and Johnny stares at it for a little too long, pulled back to reality by Donghyuck’s voice.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck mumbles, head down. </p><p>He refuses to look up at his teacher or his father.</p><p>“What are you sorry for, Hyuckie?” Johnny urges.</p><p>Donghyuck sighs. </p><p>“I’m sorry I made you worry; and that I lied to you about why I’m failing. I don’t have concentration problems, I just…” Donghyuck trails off.</p><p>Johnny speaks up in the awkward silence. </p><p>“The reason Donghyuck is failing is not because he can’t concentrate on the board, it’s because he can’t <em>see </em>it,” he explains. “We’re going to the optometrist because he needs glasses.” </p><p>“<em>Contacts,</em>” Donghyuck corrects him.</p><p>Doyoung looks at Donghyuck, then at his father, and then back at his student. He bursts out into a fit of laughter, shaking his head to himself as he looks fondly at Johnny’s son.</p><p>“Oh Donghyuck,” he says, gathering himself a little. He stands up and walks around the desk, coming up to Johnny and his son. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” </p><p>“Because you would’ve told my dad,” he admits in shame, Doyoung patting his head affectionately. </p><p>“Yes, but you need glasses to see - not just in school,” Doyoung explains.</p><p>“<em>Contacts</em>,” Donghyuck corrects again. “I’m not getting glasses, I think they look nerdy and stupid.” </p><p>“Do you think I look nerdy and stupid?” Doyoung asks. </p><p>Donghyuck freezes, staring at his teacher with wide eyes. </p><p>“Well… no,” he answers shamefully, looking at his dad for help. </p><p>“Dad, I still need to talk to Mr. Lee, can I go do that? <em>Please</em>,” Donghyuck asks, eager to get out of here.</p><p>“Of course,” Johnny answers. </p><p>Donghyuck bolts out of Doyoung’s office, leaving Johnny alone with him.</p><p>“For the record I don’t think that your glasses look stupid or nerdy - they’re um… ” Johnny trails off, cursing himself for even mentioning it. “Cute - I mean, <em>cute</em> but like, in a professional way? They make you look very handsome - I mean, <em>intelligent</em>.” </p><p>Johnny’s cheeks are so red he too wants to bolt out of Doyoung’s office.</p><p>“Thank you,” Doyoung simply says, a small smile on his face. </p><p>“I’m sorry again about Donghyuck - I had no idea until I saw it last night when he was watching television,” he says, shaking his head to himself. </p><p>“That’s okay. I’ve seen this before, glasses are a huge thing when you’re his age,” Doyoung explains. “I went through it myself.”</p><p>“I’ve been there too, so I understand why he wanted to hide it - but I didn’t think he’d go this far to lie about it.” </p><p>“It’s okay, he’s not in any trouble,” Doyoung promises. </p><p>“Trust me, he is in trouble but I’ll talk to him about it after we get his eyesight sorted, I’m taking him to the optometrist today, so I hope they’ll get him set with a pair of contacts very quickly, hopefully by next week.”  </p><p>“I’ll print out the materials for him tomorrow so he doesn’t have to read the blackboard,” Doyoung promises and Johnny feels plenty relieved that his son has a teacher that’s so understanding. </p><p>“Thank you so much, again, for your effort for Donghyuck, I’m really grateful,” Johnny starts again. “If there’s anything I can do to-”</p><p>“Actually, I wanted to ask,” Doyoung says, eyes narrowing down on Johnny. “Would you like to get a coffee together sometime again?” </p><p>Johnny’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, mouth falling open. </p><p>“Oh,” he says, closing his mouth as he realises what he’s doing. “Yes - <em>sure</em>, yeah, that sounds good.” </p><p>Those are a lot of words and yet none of them fit together well. Johnny is mortified at his inability to form a proper sentence, being an english professor and having <em>no</em> coherent words. It could very well have been years since he flirted with someone and <em>rusty</em> doesn’t even begin to cover the less-than-smooth way he just responded to Doyoung asking him out.  </p><p>“Alright,” Doyoung says, nodding. “I have your number, so I’ll be waiting for your text.” </p><p>Johnny blushes again, this time so hard he sure even his <em>toes</em> are red. </p><p>“O-okay,” he stammers. “Thank you again - I’ll be in touch.”</p><p>🍎</p><p>After making sure his son regains fully functioning eyesight; Johnny starts to think about Doyoung again. </p><p>It’s a little unsettling because technically he thinks there’s something wrong with dating his son’s teacher, at least that’s what he feels like when he sneaks about it behind Donghyuck’s back. </p><p>They have coffee on a Thursday late afternoon, when Donghyuck is at the chess club - and he doesn’t have to know that his father is home later than usual. </p><p>They meet in the same cafe as last time, except this time they don’t have to talk about school or Donghyuck. In fact, they don’t come across those topics, at all. </p><p>Doyoung talks about his hobbies, how he lives alone and likes to garden in his free time, and that he’s thinking about getting a second cat because he worries Missy might feel lonely when he’s gone. </p><p>Johnny in turn tries to tell something about himself that doesn’t involve Donghyuck, and that he, predictably, likes to read in his free time.</p><p>They talk about literature too, Doyoung sharing that he has a degree in literature but that he’d always wanted to teach, so that it felt natural to go into education with it.</p><p>Johnny admits he never wanted to teach, but that the university made it obligatory to doctorate students, leaving him no choice. After teaching some classes he grew to like it more and more, to a point where applying for the professor position two years ago felt like the obvious next step, much to his ex-wife’s dismay, who thought their timeline was heading in a different direction. </p><p>Johnny hasn’t dated in a long time but it can’t be good etiquette to bring up your ex wife on it, so he apologises for that, but Doyoung tells him it’s fine. </p><p>The date goes much better than Johnny had anticipated, so well that he asks Doyoung out for a second one before they even finish the first one. </p><p>He keeps that second date a secret from Donghyuck as well, using the promise of take-out in the evening as a ploy to get him to avoid asking why his dad is heading out on a Saturday morning and why he’s styled his hair for the occasion. </p><p>The second date is a walk through the park, literally. </p><p>Doyoung had mentioned on their first date that he loved gardening and flowers, and Johnny had mentioned casually that most of them should be in bloom in the park by next week, a local highlight of the spring season - so that’s where he’d asked Doyoung next. </p><p>Johnny thinks he’s too old to care much about dating etiquette, but when Doyoung kisses his cheek when they say goodbye he thinks maybe it’s not so bad - definitely worth refreshing his memory for. </p><p>It settles two things for him, one being that he’s really into Doyoung, more than he had admitted to himself earlier. The second thing he realises is that he <em>has </em>to tell Donghyuck about this, before he finds out in another way and it ruins all the things about trust and openness that Johnny works so hard to teach him.</p><p>They go out for ice cream one Sunday afternoon, Johnny promising Donghyuck three scoops as a way to get himself some leverage on the conversation he’s about to have. </p><p>On a bench in the same park where he’d seen Doyoung a couple days ago, Johnny brings the topic up to him. </p><p>“So I’ve been keeping in touch with Doyoung,” </p><p>“It’s so <em>weird</em> when you call Mr. Kim by his first name,” Donghyuck complains before shovelling a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. </p><p>A little discouraged, Johnny clears his throat.</p><p>“Then this is about to be even weirder,” he concludes, folding his hands in his lap. “See, we’ve been um, <em>hanging out</em>, a few times.” </p><p>He tries, searching for words that Donghyuck feels comfortable with. If he starts by using adult words like <em>dating</em> he’s afraid it’ll scare Donghyuck unnecessarily.  </p><p>Donghyuck frowns, “Is there something I did wrong?” </p><p>“No, this isn’t about you,” Johnny denies, shaking his head. </p><p>“Then why are you…” Donghyuck asks, furrowing his brow. “Wait, are you like, <em>friends</em>? Because you both like books and stuff?” </p><p>“<em>And stuff</em>… yeah, I guess you could say that,” Johnny tries, feeling some courage seep back into his bones. </p><p>If Donghyuck had already put together the idea in his head that they share interests, then maybe the next thing he has to say won’t be so strange. </p><p>“Actually, we’ve been going on dates,” Johnny says on a leap of faith, nervously eyeing Donghyuck’s reaction.</p><p>“Ew,” Donghyuck grimaces on a spoonful of ice-cream. “That’s gross, Mr. Kim is old, like, <em>your age</em> kind of old. Old people don’t date.”  </p><p>Johnny can’t help but laugh, a little relieved that his reaction is so tame. </p><p>“Okay, but as an old person, who regrettably still wants to date - I just wanted to let you know,” Johnny says.</p><p>Donghyuck sighs, “Does it have to be my teacher?” </p><p>Johnny bites his lip. </p><p>“Well, no - but it just so happens that it is. He won’t be your teacher anymore next year, so it’s just a couple months.” </p><p>Donghyuck’s attention is returned to his ice cream, scooping up another spoonful of chocolate mint. </p><p>“Do I have to start calling him dad, too?” </p><p>Johnny laughs so hard he topples forward and nearly falls off the bench. </p><p>“You should <em>not</em> do that.” </p><p>“Thank god,” Donghyuck breathes. “I guess people with glasses still stand a chance, after all,” Donghyuck says resolutely, and on that note they head home. </p><p>🍎</p><p>Johnny doesn’t expect to see Doyoung in the university library on a casual weekday afternoon, but it’s a pleasant surprise. </p><p>“Doyoung?” He asks, doing a double take to make sure he’s seeing it right. </p><p>Doyoung stands by one of the bookshelves, leaning up on his toes to read the spines, clutching a pile of books in his arms.</p><p>“Oh, hi, Johnny,” he says happily, giving him a soft smile. Johnny tries not to blush, nervously fixing the collar of his shirt as he approaches him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Well… I kept my student ID card so I can still borrow books at the library here. Don’t tell anyone,” Doyoung admits shamefully, blushing a little. </p><p>Johnny laughs. Doyoung’s not the only one, a lot of old scholars still come back here to make use of their past privileges. </p><p>“Your secret’s safe with me,” Johnny promises. </p><p>“How are you doing? I was going to call you last night, but I fell asleep grading some tests. I’ve been a little busy lately…,” Doyoung says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. </p><p>Johnny feels a little silly for noticing these details, but they’re just so endearing he can’t help it.</p><p>“I’m fine, I actually told Donghyuck this weekend, about… well, about this,” he says, nervously putting his hands in his pocket. </p><p>“Oh,” Doyoung says, looking surprised. “He didn’t seem any different in class, so I guess he took it well?” </p><p>“<em>Well</em>, he thinks old people shouldn’t date, obviously,” they both laugh. “But he’s also glad to know there’s hope for the bespectacled among us.” </p><p>Doyoung laughs, his cheeks bunching up and eyes turning into crescent moons. Johnny hates that they’re in the middle of a public library right now, not the place to dwell on how pretty Doyoung looks.</p><p>“That’s great,” Doyoung argees. “I’m actually looking at some stuff to use in class next month, we’re covering some classic excerpts to look at writing styles, and I prefer having the whole book as reference material.” </p><p>“Do you need any help?” he offers. </p><p>“That would be really nice, actually,” Doyoung agrees. </p><p>“Great, would like to come over for dinner sometime? We can look at it together.” </p><p>Doyoung seems a little taken aback by the offer, staring at Johnny open mouthed. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.</p><p>“Sure,” he says, but his voice is a little shy, matching the blush on his cheeks. </p><p>They settle for Friday next week, a day that Johnny marks down on his calendar and actually starts looking forward to. </p><p>Now that his worry over Donghyuck has sizzled down to a <em>did you remember to put in your contacts</em> he has a lot of spare time on his hands, planning the dinner he’s making on Friday well in advance.</p><p>He also has to tell Donghyuck about it. </p><p>It’s his home as much as it’s Johnny’s, and while Donghyuck won’t be home that particular night, he still needs to know if Johnny brings someone new into their home, even just for dinner. </p><p>So that’s what he spends the rest of the week worrying about. </p><p>Technically Donghyuck had been fine at the idea of his father dating his teacher, but it’s something he’s mercifully managed to keep hidden from his son until now.</p><p>“So, Donghyuck,” Johnny starts. </p><p>His son already senses something is off by the use of his full name.</p><p>“Oh no, what is it now,” Donghyuck says, putting his fork down on his plate. </p><p>They’ve just finished dinner, which Johnny had spent worrying on how to tell him instead of actually telling him. </p><p>“It’s about Doyoung,” </p><p>“Mr. Kim,” Donghyuck corrects him sharply. </p><p>“<em>Doyoung</em>,” Johnny insists, “he’s coming over tomorrow.” </p><p>“Why?” Donghyuck asks. </p><p>“Because we’re having dinner together,” Johnny explains. </p><p>“Mr. Kim can’t cook for himself?” Donghyuck asks, frowning. </p><p>“Donghyuck…,” Johnny says, signing as he stares at his son. “He’s coming over to have dinner with me because we like each other.” </p><p>“Oh, like that,” Donghyuck says, nodding to himself. “What’s the big deal? You have friends over for dinner all the time.” </p><p>“Well Doyoung is more than a friend,” Johnny says. </p><p>“I remember, you told me,” Donghyuck reminds him, his tone a little bitter. “Will I have to eat with you two?” </p><p>“You’re going to Mark’s place tomorrow, right?” </p><p>“Right, of course,” Donghyuck flushes at the reminder. “Will he stay the night?” </p><p>Johnny yelps at the sudden question, the implications making his heart race. </p><p>“I don’t…,” he says, blushing heavily as he looks at his plate. He should <em>not</em> be reacting like this, especially not in front of his son. “I don’t think he will, why does that matter?”</p><p>“Well if there’s someone in the house I will have to wear my contacts in the morning,” Donghyuck points out. </p><p>“Oh, that…,” Johnny says, worry deflating. “I don’t think he will, so you’re safe.” </p><p>“Good,” Donghyuck says. </p><p>Although one weight has been lifted off his shoulders, it doesn’t make him any less nervous for the next day, Donghyuck’s question lingering in his head. </p><p>Will he stay the night? </p><p>Johnny hadn’t explicitly asked him to, but the implications were definitely there. </p><p>He hadn’t meant for them to arise, but now that even Donghyuck was picking up on them, he couldn’t help but feel like he might’ve asked more than he initially intended to.</p><p>So the next day he leaves work early, coming home to ensure it looks spotless for when Doyoung comes by. He even makes sure his bedroom looks pristine, feeling oddly self conscious as he does so. </p><p>It has been so long since anyone but him has been here and it feels a little strange as he makes the bed and throws the stupid decorative pillows on it. Still he <em>prepares</em>, if only because he knows he’ll feel worse being unprepared and heading into this. </p><p>Doyoung arrives at six p.m. sharp, when Donghyuck is still up in his bedroom. Johnny opens the door to find him wrapped up in a fluffy jacket, eager to escape the cool breeze outside. Johnny invites him in, politely taking his jacket from him. </p><p>Doyoung has brought a bottle of wine and while Johnny already put one in the fridge, it’s a lovely gesture and he realises how much he’s missed seeing Doyoung regularly the last weeks when their lives have been too busy for it. </p><p>“It’s good to see you again,” Johnny says, meaning every word of it. </p><p>“Likewise,” Doyoung says. </p><p>He’s dressed up in a soft button down shirt, casually tucked into his plain black jeans. It’s simple, but it looks like he’s put effort into it, making Johnny’s heart ache fondly. </p><p>Dinner is easy, falling back into conversation like they never stopped talking. Each time they meet Johnny is surprised by how Doyoung is able to make him feel at ease, even today when the implications of tonight had been drilled into his head for days. It’s easy to forget that when talking to him feels so <em>casual</em>, like there’s no pressure to be anything but them.</p><p>The doorbell rings just after dinner, and Johnny excuses himself to open the door. It’s Mark, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, clearly hoping to find someone else opening the door. </p><p>“Hey Mark, I didn’t expect you here tonight,” Johnny says. </p><p>“Hello Mr. Suh. I wasn’t gonna come by, but I was nearby so I thought I’d pick Donghyuck up, it’s getting dark outside already,” Mark says. </p><p>“That’s so kind of you, I’ll call him downstairs right away,” Johnny says, followed by him calling for Donghyuck. </p><p>There are some muffled footsteps upstairs before they come down the stairs. </p><p>“What, dad?” Donghyuck asks impatiently, before he spots Mark in the doorway. “Oh, hi Mark, I didn’t know you were coming.” </p><p>Donghyuck then realises that he is in fact unprepared for Mark coming here, because he still has his glasses on. </p><p>His face falls in panic as he hurriedly grabs them, folding them up and shoving them into his pocket. Johnny feels his heart break for Donghyuck, a heavy weight of guilt settling on his shoulders. He should have warned Donghyuck that there was someone else in the house, that the boy he has a crush on is standing in the doorway.</p><p>“I didn’t know you wear glasses,” Mark asks, <em>of course</em>. </p><p>“I don’t!” Donghyuck protests. “I mean, I wear contacts.” </p><p>“Oh,” Mark says, still eyeing Donghyuck. “That’s a shame, they look really good on you.” </p><p>“What?” Donghyuck yelps in surprise, staring at Mark.</p><p>“I mean-” Mark stammers out, his cheeks tainting red. “Well, you look cute in them.” </p><p>“Oh,” Donghyuck says dumbfounded. </p><p>He looks at his dad anxiously and Johnny takes it as his cue to retreat into the kitchen, where Doyoung is standing by the sink, cleaning up after dinner. Johnny had insisted he shouldn’t, but Doyoung is terrible at sitting still and has just finished up putting away the plates. </p><p>“Sorry about that, Donghyuck is leaving now. We can move to the living room and look at your materials there?” Johnny suggests. </p><p>“Please don’t apologise for that,” Doyoung says. “I know you have a son, Johnny, and he lives here too - you shouldn’t apologise for that.” </p><p>“Right, of course,” Johnny says. </p><p>He’s not really apologetic about Donghyuck, as much as he’s sorry their dinner was interrupted. </p><p>“He’s been… adjusting well to the whole glasses situation. I just wish it would make him see how crazy Mark is about him, glasses or not,” Johnny concludes sadly, sympathising with the heart eyes Mark always gives his son whenever he stops by.</p><p>“I guess he’s not the only member of this family that has trouble seeing…” Doyoung poses. </p><p>Johnny frowns, looking at Doyoung in confusion. “What?” </p><p>“I mean that I didn’t come here to look at my class materials, although I would love your input, that’s not what I came here for tonight,” Doyoung says. </p><p>There’s a suggestive tone to his voice that sends a tingle down Johnny’s spine, his hands curling in the fabric of his jeans. </p><p>“Oh,” he says stupidly, uncertain exactly what Doyoung is implying. </p><p>He steps up to Johnny, crowding him up against the kitchen counter, perhaps enough of a hint. </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” he says again when Doyoung’s hands come to rest on his shoulders gently. He’s a little shorter, just enough for Johnny to look down at him.  </p><p>“I’m really into you,” Doyoung says boldly. </p><p>Johnny’s throat runs dry, eyes widening as he looks down at him. </p><p>“So when you invited me tonight, I thought that…,” he falls shy, small smile disappearing from his lips, “well maybe I-”</p><p>“No!” Johnny hurries out a little too enthusiastically, “you thought right, I just…” </p><p>He feels like a nervous teenage boy confessing his crush, his heart racing in his chest as he observes Doyoung, so close yet still so unattainable in his head. </p><p>“It’s been so long since I’ve done this,” Johnny confesses lamely, lowering his head in shame. </p><p>“That’s okay, I can remind you,” Doyoung offers generously. </p><p>Johnny looks back up at him through his lashes, heart jumping at the teasing smile on Doyoung’s lips. </p><p>It’s been years since Johnny has done something like this, but when Doyoung kisses him it feels familiarly comforting right away. It’s soft and shy, Doyoung testing the waters carefully before he reaches up to wind his arms around Johnny’s neck and leans more into the kiss. He holds Doyoung’s waist, gently pulling him in a little closer until their bodies are pressed together, and the tingling feeling in his chest has nowhere to go but consume him. </p><p>He can only kiss him again, savouring the taste and the feeling, eager to try it all night.</p><p>🍎</p><p>The next morning feels like a scene stolen from a movie. </p><p>Johnny wakes up to Doyoung’s beautiful sleeping form, his face so calm and pliant, a whole new side of him that contrasts last night distinctly.</p><p>He doesn’t know how long he stares, giving himself the pleasure of thoroughly enjoying the sharp features of Doyoung’s face, the scrunch of his brow, the softness of his lips that pose a whole new threat to him now. </p><p>Last night he’d learned just what it felt like to be kissed by Doyoung, and ever since he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Even now, watching him sleep soundly he can’t help but recall the taste of his lips and the feeling of him under his fingertips. </p><p>He’d learned much more about him, a memory that flushes his cheeks and makes his eyes travel down lower, to where the duvet is draped over Doyoung’s slim waist. </p><p>Loud footsteps in the hallway draw him away from that memory. </p><p>He’d heard Donghyuck come home last night, just a minute shy of eleven. It was late enough for Doyoung to be asleep already, but early enough for Donghyuck to avoid getting in trouble with his curfew. </p><p>He’d gone straight into his room, and Johnny hadn’t heard him since. </p><p>Now his clumsy steps into the bathroom was a wake up call that Johnny was in fact not stealing this scene from a cheesy feelgood movie, but that it was his life. Although he had prepared Donghyuck for the possibility that Doyoung would stay the night (more like the other way around), putting it into practice was another challenge. </p><p>He gets up, puts on an old college hoodie and heads out in the hallway in his pyjama pants. </p><p>Donghyuck is coming out of the bathroom right then, rubbing his glasses on the fabric of his sweater.</p><p>“Good morning,” he says, a loud and sudden noise to Johnny’s ears, </p><p>“Hey sunshine,” he says, petting Donghyuck’s head affectionately. </p><p>“I saw Mr. Kim’s shoes by the door last night,” Donghyuck says. </p><p>“Yeah, they’re still there, so you might want to put away your glasses,” Johnny says. </p><p>He only means it half heartedly, but knows the contacts issue is <em>still </em>important to Donghyuck.</p><p>“No, I’m wearing them now,” he declares proudly, grinning. “Mark said I look cute in them.”</p><p>“Did he now?” Johnny asks. He should’ve asked Mark for a favour sooner, saving him the whole debacle with Donghyuck’s grades. “I told you that you look good with them.”</p><p>“You’re my dad, you <em>have</em> to tell me that,” Donghyuck says, rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Can we talk?” He asks on a more serious note. </p><p>Donghyuck sighs, clearly not a fan of Johnny’s heart to heart conversations, but opens the door to his room to let him in. </p><p>“So I spoke to Doyoung last night,” Johnny explains, the nervousness seeping into him the moment he starts talking. “And, well…” </p><p>He pauses, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“Would you mind if Doyoung started coming around more often?” He asks instead. </p><p>“I thought we talked about this already?” Donghyuck asks.</p><p>“Well, yes, kind of - but, it’ll be more permanent. Doyoung will be my <em>boyfriend </em>and he might come here in the evenings after school, and he’ll have dinner with us sometimes, or like today - he’ll be here on the weekends. He might be here for holidays, or for my birthday, and maybe he’ll be here in the mornings before you go to school.” </p><p>Donghyuck shrugs. </p><p>“That’s cool, Mr. Kim is cool,” Johnny exhales in relief. </p><p>Cool is practically as good as it’s going to get in Donghyuck’s world, so that means he’s definitely not upset that Doyoung is here this morning. </p><p>“He is <em>cool,” </em>Johnny agrees, chuckling. </p><p>“He won’t bite me right?” Donghyuck asks carefully. </p><p>“What?” Johnny asks, frowning at his son. </p><p>“Well, he bit you…,” Donghyuck says awkwardly, gesturing at his dad's neck. </p><p>Johnny freezes in panic, looking at his son with wide eyes. He hadn’t gotten a glance of himself in the mirror since last night, but did recall the way Doyoung had kissed his neck, sucking a bruise right at the point under his jaw. </p><p>“Well that’s-” he stammers out, quickly pulling on his hoodie to cover up the bruise. </p><p>“He didn’t bite me, that’s a bug bite,” he lies, but Donghyuck is laughing as he watches his father hurry out of his room. </p><p>Apart from the bug bite, Johnny thinks that went pretty well. </p><p>His son does not seem to have anything against Doyoung, and doesn’t seem bothered by the idea that Doyoung is here in the mornings, like right now. </p><p>His bedroom is empty when he returns, but Doyoung’s sweater is still on his bed, which means that he can’t have gone very far. Johnny gets changed into something less pyjamas, accompanied by a turtleneck in hopes of redeeming some dignity in front of his son, before he heads downstairs in search of Doyoung.</p><p>“Good morning,” Johnny says, startling Doyoung a little, back facing Johnny as he stands by the stove.</p><p>“Good morning,” he returns. “I’m making pancakes, I hope that’s okay?” </p><p>“Pancakes?” Donghyuck’s voice pipes up, his feet coming down the stairs quickly. “Dad, you didn’t say Mr. Kim can cook.” </p><p>“Hey, I can make pancakes!” Johnny says defensively, as Donghyuck curiously looks into the kitchen.</p><p>“You never make pancakes, you always complain it takes too long,” Donghyuck reminds him. </p><p>“I’m about to complain even more, because I think you forgot to unpack your gym bag last night. It’s still in the hallway.” </p><p>Donghyuck sighs but gets to his feet, head hanging in defeat as he goes to gather up his bag.</p><p>It gives Johnny a moment of privacy with Doyoung, walking around the kitchen island to shuffle up to him, pulling him into a hug. </p><p>“You are ruining my pancakes,” Doyoung murmurs into Johnny’s shirt. </p><p>“You are trying to win over my son by giving him cavities,” Johnny says.</p><p>“Is it working?” Doyoung asks. </p><p>Johnny hums, looking at the pancakes Doyoung is stacking onto a plate. They’re nothing like the droopy flat things Johnny makes with his impatience in the kitchen, actually round and fluffy and totally stackable. </p><p>“Can I try one?” Johnny asks, reaching out for the plate.</p><p>“No!” Doyoung protests, swatting his hand away. “They’re for breakfast, I set the table already,” he says, drawing Johnny’s attention to the dinner table.</p><p>The table is set, placemats, plates, cutlery and glasses. It’s set for three people. Johnny’s heart does a silly little jump. </p><p>“I hope that’s not too… forward of me, I just thought - well… Donghyuck eats breakfast right?”</p><p>Johnny doesn’t want to hear anymore of Doyoung’s second guessing, tilting his chin up to press their lips together, effectively silencing him. Doyoung makes a little noise of protest but kisses him back briefly, before the pan makes a particularly loud sizzle and it steals Doyoung’s attention. </p><p>“It’s perfect,” Johnny says, “you’re perfect.”</p><p>He can’t see Doyoung’s face, but he can tell he’s blushing by the way he looks down. </p><p>Johnny pours himself a cup of coffee, and leans back against the kitchen counter to watch Doyoung cook, thinking it’s the best Saturday morning he’s had in a while.</p><p>The final plate of pancakes looks delicious, so well made Johnny doubts it came out of his kitchen. Donghyuck comes back downstairs then, saying that it smells <em>really</em> good, immediately enthralled by the set table. </p><p>Donghyuck sits down across from Doyoung, Johnny at the head of the table. He fears it will be awkward, but when Donghyuck gets a taste of his breakfast, he starts talking about how good it is, praising Doyoung for his cooking. </p><p>Johnny thinks any more meddling between them will do more harm than good. </p><p>He gets it, because it’s difficult not to get along with Doyoung. He’s kind, but knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to mention that, an honesty Johnny loves seeing in people. It fits perfectly in his and Donghyuck’s life, something he didn’t know he needed but that is quickly becoming irreplaceable. </p><p>He’d told himself he should be careful about it, letting people into his and Donghyuck’s life. It’s not something he takes lightly, and Doyoung is the first one that has passed all the tests and made it here, to having breakfast with his son. </p><p>Admittedly he’s also the first one Johnny was ever willing to give a chance. </p><p>After they finish eating, Donghyuck comes up to his dad, casually asking if “Doyoung can make breakfast everyday?”. Johnny knows he’s made the right decision then. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading. i'd love to read your feedback, so please leave a comment if you'd like! thank you!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>